


On His Fingers and Lips

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Braless, Comfort Food, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Food, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, background stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: Undeniable sexual tension, delicious snacks, a high stakes school project, and a surprisingly erotic food allergy. A fic so satisfying you’ll want to lick your fingers when you’re done.





	1. Chapter One

Rey was sitting on the edge of her seat. Only ten minutes of class remained but every student in Space Systems Engineering was laser-focused on Dr. Holdo.

“As promised, we’ll be using the end of class to discuss a few important details about your final project. I’m sure you are all aware that I conclude this course with a competition. The winner is exempt from the final exam, earns ten points of extra credit, and, most significant of all, will have their name engraved on the Holdo Board for posterity. My most accomplished students, now revolutionaries in their fields, have their names on this board. Do not underestimate the doors that such an honor will open.”

Rey was practically chewing off her bottom lip in anticipation. Dr. Holdo was her hero. Before enrolling at university, Rey had read every article she could find about the enigmatic professor. As a preeminent astrophysicist and top space system engineer, Dr. Holdo’s career embodied everything that Rey hoped to one day achieve.

“This year, however, I have decided to alter one key element to really enliven the competition. You will be working in pairs.” 

The room exploded with gasps and excited chatter. Rey was dumbfounded. Self-reliance and cut-throat competition were a hallmark of successful Holdo prize winners of the past. Working in pairs would be a substantial departure not only in structure but also in strategy. 

Dr. Holdo held up her hand for silence and then continued, “I have made this change for several reasons but chief among them, a dear friend and esteemed colleague of mine recently passed away. We came up together and often collaborated professionally. Her death impressed upon me how essential symbiotic partnership is for success. The work in our field is often hard and unforgiving. The people who practice it, however, needn’t be.” Rey detected a watery glimmer in Dr. Holdo’s eyes as the professor looked out over the large lecture hall. 

“Before you leave today, please list your name and that of your partner on the paper I’ve taped to the board. At 8 pm tonight I will email you the project objective. You will have exactly four weeks to finish. Good luck.” With that Dr. Holdo disappeared out the door in a flurry of lavender and taupe.

Rey popped up out of her seat in the first row desperately searching for Finn. She always partnered with her affable best friend and roommate on class projects. The young man wasn’t as academically gifted as Rey but he was an incredibly hard worker and always followed her lead which made him a solid partner. Just as she caught sight of Finn through the mess of harried undergrads a large torso blocked her view.

“We should be partners,” said a deep voice emanating from the expansive chest. A very tall, dark-haired man stood before her. Most students in her major didn’t interest Rey enough for her to learn their names. This man, however, had caught her attention during a class they had had together the previous semester. Ben Solo, a non-trad, had often openly challenged Prof. Skywalker during Ethics of Engineering. His arrogance irritated her but deep down she also admired his confidence. Confidence that she was now sorely lacking as she gaped at Ben, confounded by his proposal.

He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a lopsided smirk. “Come on, kid. You’re the most brilliant student in this class, besides me of course. Together we’d be unstoppable.”

Rey bit her lip and managed to stammer out, “I-I always work with my friend. Finn.” 

“Seriously? Don’t be such a cock-block.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed as she tried to determine exactly what he meant when he tipped his head back in Finn’s direction. Finn was grinning from ear to ear and shyly tapping his fingers against his belt as he talked to a young man with dark wavy hair and a smile that could melt a glacier. She didn’t recognize the other man but she did recognize Finn’s tell. Finn only played with his belt like that when he was talking to someone he was attracted to. He had done it when he had first met her, before they had realized they were far better off as friends, and once she had seen him do it while chatting up a bartender during a night out. Rey sighed. As a hopeless romantic, Finn would undoubtedly agree to partner with the man who had caught his interest and then ask her forgiveness later.

“Alright, then. I guess we can work together.”

“Don’t sound so excited, kid.” There it is again, Rey thought. He had called her ‘kid’ twice and now she was certain he didn’t know her name. While Ben was undeniably a borderline genius when it came to engineering she wondered if she would be able to handle a whole four weeks of his arrogance. She glanced back at Finn who met her gaze and mouthed ‘sorry’ at her. She shot her friend an encouraging smile and then hurried after Ben who was already queueing for the sign-up sheet. 

Much to her surprise Ben knew her full name and even spelled it correctly. Maybe he wasn’t as self-absorbed as she had thought.

“Where do you want to meet then for Holdo’s instructions? I live-off campus. Above The First Order, actually,” said Ben. He reached over Rey’s head to hold open the door as she scurried through. “I can pick you up if you don’t have a car.”

The idea of being alone with him in his apartment made her a bit uneasy. Even though this was her second class with this Solo character, today was the first time they had talked. As if he had heard her thoughts he blurted out, “Sorry! That obviously wouldn’t be comfortable for you. How about the library? 7:45?”

Rey nodded and after exchanging contact information they went their separate ways.

*

Finn was on cloud nine as he and Rey walked along the footpath between their apartment and the library. He wouldn’t stop talking about how Poe, his project partner and future husband by the way he was going on, was actually an Aeronautics major who was taking Holdo’s class on top of his normal course load.

“Well at least your partner doesn’t have a reputation for picking fights with professors,” grumbled Rey.

“Sorry about ditching you but at least we’re both working with total babes.” Finn winked at her and she responded by playfully punching his arm.

“Whatever, Finn. Breakfast date tomorrow?” Finn glanced at her sheepishly. “Fine. Brunch then?” 

“Yes, please.” After a quick hug, Finn headed off towards the roguishly handsome Poe who was leaning against the circulation desk.

Rey, in turn, found her partner sitting on one of the red cushy sofas that were hidden behind the stacks. The grad students who normally monopolized the coveted comfortable spots apparently had been scared off.

Ben glanced up from the laptop balanced on his long legs and arched an eyebrow at her in greeting.

“Hullo, Ben.”

“Hey, kid.”

“I have a name you know.” Rey plopped down on the far end of the sofa. 

“I know,” he said. She popped the lid on a bowl of cubed mango coated in chamoy and began shoveling the fruit into her mouth. Ben gave her a weird look but she ignored him and turned on her laptop.

The next fifteen minutes passed in silence as they each methodically refreshed their browsers waiting for Holdo’s email. Rey had spent quite a few hours at the beginning of the semester pouring over Holdo’s course website where amongst many helpful links their professor had cataloged previous final projects. The prompts revealed no decipherable pattern. A then unsolved mathematical proof one semester would be followed by a request for a practical application of a new technology. The only constant was that the winner would have to be exceptionally clever to succeed. 

Rey clicked refresh once again and there it was – the email. She opened it and prepared to study a long and involved prompt. However, there was no dense multi-paragraph set of instructions or even an attachment. It simply read: Design an intergalactic spaceship.

She checked for a follow-up email that would replace the obvious joke email but there was nothing. Looking up she caught Ben scowling at his laptop. 

“You got the spaceship design too, then?”

“Yup,” Ben said finally breaking his eyes away.

“Well, we should get to work.”

*

It was a few minutes after 11 when they were finally herded out of the library by a very cranky work-study student. Rey and Ben had brainstormed several approaches, divided up the research plan, and nailed down a schedule for when they could meet up.

They shuffled along awkwardly in the same direction before she remembered he must have driven. “My apartment’s a few blocks past the parking lot,” she offered.

“Can I walk you home?”

A quip about chivalry being dead for a reason came to mind but she reconsidered and nodded. Ben trailed a half step behind her, quietly following her lead.

As they neared the entrance to her building Rey noticed a twinge of nerves in her belly. She slipped her key into the lock and glanced up at him. 

“Ok,” she said. His eyes were intently searching her features for something. Her cheeks warmed and she bit the corner of her lower lip. Ben give her an odd half smile as if he had just realized something amusing. 

“Good night, Rey.” And with that he turned back and disappeared into the dark.

*

The din of a typical Friday night on a college campus drifted in the bathroom window of her tiny shared flat as Rey brushed her teeth. She should be out partying but the week had been so long and 11:33 seemed a bit late to start drinking. Finn was most likely hanging out with the rest of the soccer team, well at least if he hadn’t wandered off somewhere more private with Poe. As much as she loved rooming with Finn she was delighted with the privacy of being able to walk around in just the oversized shirt she wore as pajamas.

Rey settled into her bed and turned out her light. Her brain, however, wouldn’t switch off so easily. The Holdo project taunted her as she tossed and turned. Finally, desperate for a distraction to relax her mind, Rey gave in and tugged her night shirt up to armpits and began to fondle her breasts. After a couple minutes of stroking and pinching she slid a hand down her body to address the tension that was building between her thighs. 

A few memories of satisfying past sexual encounters bubbled up in her mind’s eye before an image she hadn’t expected slowly came into focus. Earlier that evening, Ben had stood up and stretched before looking for a reference book among the stacks. A strip of his belly – two, maybe three inches – had been visible between the band of his underwear and where the hem of his shirt lifted. The wisps of dark hair that trailed down the lean, mole-marked skin had mesmerized her. What other delightful scenes existed beneath his clothes? Her body ached as she lingered on the idea.

Rey’s pace quickened and, out of habit of sharing a wall with Finn’s room, she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow as she let out a hushed, “Oh, Ben.” With her ass in the air she pulsed her palm against her clit and her release flooded through her. When she finally regained herself, she flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

“Damnit.” Rey said aloud. This was going to be a distracting 4 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

“We haven’t even put a goddamn human on Mars. How the hell are we supposed to build an intergalactic flying fuck?” Ben was shouting again. It was why they had changed their meet ups to the open lounge on the 5th floor of Calrissian, the astronomy building. Rey and Ben had been thrown out of the library four times over the past two weeks due to his profanity-laced tantrums. (To be fair, the final time Rey was also caught stuffing her face with kimchi while Ben threw a fit.) Yelling about theoretical astrophysics and kicking over chairs, however, did seem to help him think so she was indulging him. 

The lounge wall shone with the projected prototype they had decided on. It was an oddly circular spaceship. Initially, Ben had wanted it to be sleeker but after a heated debate he conceded that in order to impress Holdo they needed something more interesting than a variation on a standard rocket. 

“Let’s take a break,” said Rey. She might not be punching anything but her head was painfully fuzzy. Ben groaned in response and collapsed across the desk he had been sitting on, his legs hanging off, feet still on the ground.

Rey rummaged around in her bag and withdrew a metal thermos and a long thin spoon. Propping himself up on his elbows, Ben watched her with amusement as she began to eat her key lime milkshake.

“You always pack the oddest snacks.”

She shrugged. “There wasn’t a lot of food in my house when I was kid. What there was wasn’t very appealing.”

“Makes sense.” His nonchalant response surprised her. Usually when Rey divulged anything about her upbringing people made a big deal by either prying or piling on the sympathy. A few quiet moments passed before Ben cut through the silence. 

“Can I ask you something personal?” 

Gritting her teeth, Rey braced for the inevitably invasive question about her childhood. “Shoot.”

“How old are you?” That wasn’t what she had expected.

“Why do you care?” 

Ben squinted as he peered out the window. “I overheard Skywalker talking about you being the youngest recipient of the Erso Fellowship. I figured you must be a child prodigy.”

“I’m a senior.”

“That wasn’t the question. You don’t have to answer. I was just-”

“I’m 19. I skipped a couple grades.” Rey tapped her spoon against her mouth. “And I took a gap year.”

“Damn. You’re a baby.”

A sizeable scoop of milkshake flew through the air and landed on Ben’s nose, dripping down onto his dark blue button-down.

“Waa. Waa,” she cried in an obnoxious baby voice. Ben ran a finger down the bridge of his nose and licked his fingertip. 

“So fresh,” he deadpanned. She felt a little remorseful about pelting him with her ice cream. She shouldn’t have given into her anger but she was sensitive about being younger than her peers.

“Sorry about the shirt,” she grumbled. She scraped the bottom of her thermos annoyed that she had wasted her last spoonful.

Ben stood up and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a dark gray tank underneath. She swallowed hard as his large, muscled arms were unsheathed. Despite still being annoyed with him, she couldn’t ignore the way seeing his bare skin made her stomach tumble.

“I shouldn’t have called you a baby. I apologize.” 

“It’s fine. I’m just sore because between being young and being a woman, I’m rarely taken seriously around here.”

“I take you very seriously, Rey. I’m just jealous.”

“Jealous?” she scoffed.

“Yeah. Not only are you insanely gifted but you’re driven. I was a huge fuck-up at your age. I got kicked out of college. It took me this long to swallow my pride and come back and finally finish.”

“How old are you then?”

“I’m practically pre-historic, Rey.”

“That wasn’t the question.” She arched her eyebrow doing her best impression of Ben. He rewarded her with an appreciative grin.

“Touché. I’m 30.”

“That’s not old.” She was suddenly embarrassed about ogling his arms.

“I remember what it was like to be 19, Rey. I thought people in their 30s were ancient.”

She didn’t have a good reply. It was basically true although him being older didn’t seem to impede her from finding him intensely attractive.

“You’ve still got a little milkshake on you neck.” She mirrored the spot on her own throat. Ben wiped the green fleck away.

“We should get back to work. Unless you have any more dairy products you’d like to throw at me.”

“Whatever, Solo.” She flipped open her notebook again and crossed her legs as her mind wandered to other foods that she thought might look good dribbled across Ben’s body.

*

With wide eyes, Rey’s fingers flitted over ctrl + s for what felt like the millionth time. She smiled ecstatically at Ben. “We’re done. We’re fucking done!” Leaping up from the desk chair, she felt light-headed and unable to stop herself from doing a little happy dance.

He grinned at her as she bopped around to her own internal party mix. “Come on, Ben! We’re fucking done!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Reluctantly, he did what Rey considered to be an endearing ‘dad at a wedding’ dance. But then he hollered, ‘Fuck yeah!’ at the top of his lungs and started dancing like a maniac, long limbs flailing and hair flying as he head-banged to the beat of their victory party.

She shrieked with delight and Ben scooped her up in his arms and pinned her to his chest as he spun her in a circle fast enough to make her legs arc out behind her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. The air in the room vanished and Rey stared into Ben’s eyes as their bodies in motion came to a stop. 

She parted her lips ever so slightly and tipped her head back to look up at him with a wanting gaze. Her feet were back on the ground but his strong arms were still pressing her tightly against his body. His breathing was heavy and the expression on his face was unreadable. 

“We did it, kid.” Ben let go of her and Rey thought she might freeze without the close warmth of him. She was blushing so she turned away and sat down.

“Should we submit it now?” His voice was suddenly distant.

“I think we should sleep on it. Check it over tomorrow one last time. Fresh eyes,” said Rey.

“Sounds good. I have a group meeting for another class but I’ll done by 7. We can meet here or we can try the library if they haven’t posted your picture to the permanently banned board after the kimchi incident.” Rey didn’t laugh. She was too focused on summoning her courage.

“I actually have a thing downtown tomorrow night. Can we just meet at your place? It’s the above The First Order, right?” She had managed to keep her voice cool and uncaring but she didn’t dare make eye contact.

After a long pause Ben finally answered. “Sure, kid. My place at 7. I’m in apartment three. Just text me and I’ll buzz you up.”

“Sure,” she said trying to match his indifferent tone. “So, I’ve got plans with Finn tonight. Cocks to block and what not. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that she gathered her things and darted out.


	3. Chapter 3

“It was a moment. A definite moment. He looked at me like he was going to kiss me but then he didn’t and I… Fuck.” Rey was sitting on her bed in the ratty sweats she reserved for when she was depressed or hung over. Finn gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“Maybe he’s just shy?”

“There is no way that Ben Solo is shy. You remember him in Ethics. Every day was a duel with Skywalker.”

“I meant with women.”

“He’s 30. And have you seen him, Finn? He’s probably been with dozens of women. Ben’s had a whole life already! For fuck’s sake he’s had a whole redemptive arc.” Rey was spiraling. It wasn’t like her to get so caught up on someone, especially someone she’d hadn’t even kissed. But Ben was different. She was drawn to him in a way she couldn’t fully articulate. He was passionate, oddly funny, and always incredibly kind to her. She didn’t want to admit it out loud but she was falling for Ben Solo.

“This is why Poe and I turned in our project 3 days ago. Now we can just focus on the fucking.” Rey threw a pillow at Finn’s head which he dodged with a snicker. 

“Whatever, we’re also finished. I just convinced him to meet up one last time because I’m desperate.”

“You’re not desperate; you’re a quick thinker. It’s your move, Rey. Tonight is your chance to charm his pants off.”

“Ugh. I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“C’mon. You invited yourself over to his place on a Friday night. You’re doing great. Now you just need to change out of your sweats and put something on that will grab his attention.” 

“We’re meeting up for a class project. I can’t exactly show up in a tight dress and a full face of make-up.” 

“So, something casual that still screams fuck me?” Finn popped off Rey’s bed and dug around the pile of clothes that had accumulated on the bottom of her closet. He threw a pair of skinny jeans and a black muscle tank at her.

“The jeans are fine but I wore this top to the gym yesterday.”

“Exactly. It smells like you- strong and without fucks to give.” 

“Not exactly sexy.”

“That’s why you’re going to wear it without a bra.” He winked as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

*

After exhausting all other options Rey had given into Finn. She wouldn’t admit it to her friend but she did feel sexy. The faint outlines of her nipples were evident beneath the fabric and she knew the sides of breasts would be visible when she moved in certain ways. She felt in control and that’s what mattered most. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her three buns and straightened her thin gold necklace.

Ben filled the doorway with an easy grin and a beer dangling casually in his hand. Flashing her brightest smile, Rey held up the bag of take-out she had picked up on the way over. 

“I come bearing food.” 

Ben squinted at the bag, “Porg’s Hot Wings? Never heard of it.”

“Are you fucking serious? You’ve never had Porg’s? Prepare for your mind to be blown!” Rey made sure to brush against his arm as she pushed past him into his apartment.

Ben’s place was homey in a way that she hadn’t expected. He had tastefully framed art on the walls, an expensive-looking rug, and a bookcase that clearly had been custom-built to fit around the windows. It was much nicer than any apartment over a bar had a right to be.

Rey kicked off her shoes and placed the bag of food on the coffee table in front of the couch before sitting down.

“Water? Tea? Beer?” Ben called from the kitchen. 

“Beer, please.” She took the moment of privacy to quickly pinch her cheeks for a little color and then to roughly twist her nipples so the peaks would be obvious through her top. Ben reappeared and set her beer on the table along with a shiny bottle opener before dropping down at the far end of the couch.

His laptop was set up on the table and their project was already pulled up. Having made quick work of her bottlecap, Rey took a deep swig and then scooted over until she was just a couple inches from him. Ben kept his eyes trained on the computer as she bent over to angle the screen more towards her. A rush of cool air swept against the sensitive skin on the side of breasts as her top billowed momentarily beneath her. She glanced at Ben and saw that his cheeks had gone a bit pink and he was pressing his lips tightly together. Maybe Finn was right about him just being shy, she thought happily. 

They checked their project twice more and then without any of the fanfare of the day before they emailed it to Dr. Holdo. With the excuse of getting them each another drink Ben retreated to the kitchen. Swallowing hard, Rey realized that they both were acting like submitting their project wasn’t the main event of the evening. 

She hummed to herself nervously and popped open the to-go box that held the double serving of wings and began to dig in. Ben set the beers on the table and the stereo crackled as he fiddled with it until it connected to the playlist on his phone. Rey had demolished her third wing and was licking the peppery sauce off her fingers in a manner that she hoped was subtle but seductive when Ben sat down again.

“You better catch up, Solo, or there won’t be any left.”

“I’m actually allergic to cayenne. Last time I ate a hot wing I broke out in hives and my throat started to close up. I had to go to the hospital.”

“Of fuck, I’m so sorry-”

“You didn’t know. It’s fine.” Ben was staring intently at her mouth as it dawned on her that it must be stained bright red like her fingers.

“I’ll box them up! I don’t want you to get sick.”

“No worries. Really. You just can’t touch me with your fingers or your lips.” Rey’s whole body flushed.

He snorted and gave her a goofy grin. “Sorry. I just heard myself. I’m such an ass. I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.”

She forced a little laugh and eyeballed the box still brimming with delicious chicken. She couldn’t believe she had fucked herself over so thoroughly. There would be no kiss nor even a chance of her fingers intertwining with his without having to jab him with an epi-pen afterwards.

“Rey,” Ben’s voice was soft and sweet but it made her stomach clench unhappily, “please eat. The wings look fantastic and you’re probably hungry. You eat for the both of us and I’ll drink double. Fair?”

She didn’t follow his logic but the night was already ruined so she reasoned that she might as well enjoy her Porg’s. “Fine,” she grumbled and stuffed another wing in her mouth as he watched her. “But I still get more beer, right?” 

Ben chuckled, “Of course, kid.”

*

The coffee table was covered with their empties and the Porg’s was long gone. Rey was both happily buzzed and stuffed. Even though Ben had kept his promise of doubling his drink count he wasn’t even quite properly drunk yet. He had his massive frame to thank for that. The couch enveloped them; Ben was slouched and angled slightly towards Rey who was reclined with her head on the couch arm and her toes tucked under his thigh.

Despite having to keep her fingers and lips far from Ben, Rey thought the night was turning out quite well. The pressure was gone and while she knew that he was going to slip through her pepper stained fingers she was enjoying spending time with him that didn’t involve debates about warp drive.

Without the weight of the project and a few beers in, Ben also seemed more relaxed. He was cracking jokes and he told her a hilarious story about learning to drive a stick shift that involved an impression of his mom yelling, ‘You have to tug the shaft, Benny! Tug it until it feels right!” Rey had nearly snorted beer out her nose at that.

“You know I used to think your brain was the most impressive thing about you. But I have to admit it might be your stomach,” said Ben.

“Fuck you!” Sticking her tongue out at him, she lightly kicked his thigh. He had been gently teasing her all night and the attention was making her feel warm and tingly. 

“I can’t figure out where you fit all that food.” He was beaming at her like she was the most charming thing he’d ever seen. Rey grabbed the back of the couch to hoist herself up to kneel on the cushion next to him.

“The secret,” she whispered lifting her top to display her protruding stomach, “is the food baby.”

Ben snickered. “That can’t be real! You’re just puffing it out for effect.”

“I swear it’s solid Porg in there. No air. Touch it!” Rey immediately recognized she was being awkward but it was already out there. She chewed at the corner of her bottom lip. He looked a bit taken aback but he placed his massive hand against her belly anyway. 

“Rey,” his voice was low and serious, “I think I felt it kick.” She probably should have laughed but his hand was still lingering and his thumb was tracing a small circle against her skin. She loosened her grip and let the fabric flutter down to conceal his hand within. 

A lock of his hair had fallen over his face. Instinctively, she reached to brush it aside when he flinched causing her to freeze before making contact.

“Reach for the sky, spice girl,” said Ben. Rey raised her hands into the air as if she had been caught mid-crime. His right hand remained on her swollen stomach as he brought his left hand up to her shoulder. With his eyes still locked on hers, he ran his fingertips down the edge of her tank top just beside her armpit. It tickled and her muscles tightened against the fluttering feeling but she kept her hands elevated. Even slower than before he began to push the side of her top across her breast until her nipple was exposed. Her breath hitched as he pressed his thumb against her sensitive flesh. By the time Ben leaned towards her breast with an open mouth Rey was leaning eagerly forward as well.

Ben’s right hand left her stomach and drew her tank top over her other breast so the cloth was gathered along her sternum. The sucking and the pinching were more fervent now and he groaned against her. Rey’s breathing quickened and her thighs ached with unexpended energy.

“Lie down for me, Rey,” Ben murmured. She did as she was told while he unzipped her jeans. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she said quite quickly. With a pleased smile Ben pulled her pants off completely. The crotch of her cotton underwear was dampened to a darker shade of blue and he looked entranced as he slid his finger underneath the flimsy fabric. A gasp escaped from Rey as the top of his knuckle leisurely glided over her vulva. 

She rested her chin on her shoulder as she watched him push her panties to the side. His mouth was on her now and the sensation of his lips worrying over her clit was spellbinding. She desperately wanted to play with her nipples but she didn’t want to contaminate them in hopes that his beautiful mouth would find its way back eventually.

As if he had read her mind a hand shot up and roughly squeezed her already tender breast causing her to gasp with pain and pleasure.

“Hands off,” he growled. 

“Yes, Ben,” she said as she shifted upwards so her wrists hung off the couch arm behind her head. 

Her quick compliance with his command sent him into a frenzy as he pushed two fingers inside of her. Rey’s thoughts were becoming fuzzy as he pumped into her all the while lapping at her clit. His ring finger, dripping with her arousal, circled lightly along her asshole. It was proving to be too much. She had been wet all night just from being close to him and the fierceness of his focus on her tipped her over the edge. She bit hard into her bicep, marking her own skin, as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers and lips.

“Fuck, Solo. I wasn’t expecting that,” she panted as she came back to herself.

“I got hungry watching you eat all those hot wings,” Ben replied with a smirk. He was licking his fingers and staring up at her from between her thighs. A raw jolt of sensation passed through Rey as he kissed her clit one last time before pulling himself up to kneel between her legs. In a fluid motion he tugged off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. She sighed appreciatively at the sight of his muscled chest. 

In a flurry of movement Rey’s underwear landed on the floor and he pressed her knees out wide to bare her to him completely. Ben undid his fly and pushed his pants and briefs down low enough on his hips to free his erection. Lazily, he stroked his cock.

“You’re absolutely incredible.”

“Please, Ben. Inside me,” she pleaded but he ignored her. The head of his cock pressed along the soaking wet folds of her vulva while his hand pumped up and down his length. He teasingly pushed against her opening, stopping just short of penetrating her, before sliding back up to rub himself against her clit. Again, and again he moved along her drenched apex.

Rey was mesmerized by the rippling of his biceps and pectorals as his movements became more frantic. She wanted him closer, wanted to grab his hips and pull him inside her but she kept her hands where they were.

Ben shifted his weight forward, one hand tightly gripped her hip for balance as his other hand flew up and down over his cock. Ben began to babble, “Rey - fucking hell - baby - you’re so fucking amazing - damn!” And with that he climaxed filling her folds with his come.

A few drops of sweat ran down his flushed chest and the now pink tops of his ears were visible through his hair. Ben caught his breath and then retreated into the kitchen only to reemerge a moment later with a damp warm washcloth that he used to gently clean her vulva and a glass of water that he handed her to drink.

“I’ll drive you home.” It was a statement that had the tone of a question. Rey felt blindsided as she watched him put his shirt back on. She wasn’t necessarily expecting to stay over but she didn’t think he would rush her out the door so quickly. Suddenly feeling very naked she tugged the sides of her top to cover her breasts.

“Are you good to drive?” She avoided looking at him as she searched for her underwear. 

“You’re right. I’ll call you a cab.” Before Rey could say anything, he had his phone pressed to his ear. She gave up on her underwear and wrestled on her jeans. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he guided her to the front door. 

Rey balanced against the wall as she put on her shoes and Ben dug around in the hallway closet. She wanted to wrap herself around him, shove him back into the warm glow of the living room, anything to feel his desire for her once more.

“Arms up, kid,” Ben said. She rolled her eyes but complied as he slipped a massive sweatshirt onto her. The hoodie reached down to her knees and it smelled like him. Its soft comfort enveloped her and she started to feel a little bit better, a little closer to him.

They waited outside together and let the pretentious music that emanated from The First Order fill the space between them. The night air was brisk and the stars shone brightly. She searched for something to say but before anything came to mind the headlights of her taxi glazed across them.

“Rey.” Ben grabbed the pocket of the hoodie and pulled her close to him. A rush of cool air snuck between the heavy material and her skin as his hand slid underneath and pressed gently against her belly. Ben bent down so his face was close enough for her to feel his breath on her cheeks. “I want to kiss your mouth before I fuck you completely.” His eyes were burning in the dark and she leaned into his hand letting herself crave his touch once again.

“Ok” she whispered and with that she climbed into the cab.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey woke up with a dull headache, remembered the night before, and decided that the best course of action was to yank the covers over her head and go back to sleep.

It was well past noon by the time she finally shuffled to the bathroom. “Hey,” she grunted at Finn and Poe who were draped over each other on the couch watching a 70s sci fi movie marathon. 

“Morning, Sunshine!” said Finn.

Rey flicked the V’s, much to Finn and Poe’s amusement, and shut the bathroom door behind her. She dropped Ben’s sweatshirt to the floor and turned on the water as hot as it would go. The shower cascaded over her while she soaped her hair and body all the while humming to herself. As she washed between her legs the memory of Ben’s mouth sparked a pang of arousal that was quickly displaced by a pit in her stomach. It was obvious that Ben was attracted to her but she still didn’t know how he actually felt and it was driving her wild.

Once the hot water started to falter Rey stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, scooped up the clothes she had slept in and headed back to her room to dress. A few minutes later she joined the boys in the living room.

“Your phone was ringing, Rey,” said Finn. 

“Shoot. Do you see it?” she asked as she started searching. She had been so preoccupied when she got home last night that she had haphazardly dumped her stuff around the apartment before crashing.

“It sounded like it was in the front hall,” said Poe.

Rey found her phone laying on the floor underneath a leather jacket that had fallen off the hook. There was one missed call from Ben Solo. A hearty stream of curses flew out of her mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Finn yelled.

“Ben called. He didn’t leave a voicemail or a text. Fuck. Did it sound like he rang through to my message? Or did it just buzz once or twice?”

“Uh. Not sure. I wasn’t paying attention,” said Finn.

“Just call him back,” chimed in Poe.

She dropped into the armchair by the window and grumbled, “It’s complicated.”

“So something did happen last night?” said Finn. “Tell us everything! Is he a good kisser?” 

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Ah, Rey. I’m sorry. I thought-”

“No. I mean we didn’t kiss but he did eat me out.” Rey knew she was blushing but she didn’t care. 

“Holy fuck!” cheered Finn. “That’s hot, right?”

“Yes, but then he hustled me out of his place like right after. I don’t know.” Rey wasn’t normally the type to dish on her love life but she really liked Ben and she couldn’t figure out what was going on so she gave Finn and Poe the PG-13 version of events as the boys listened attentively.

“If you’re confused about where you stand you need to ask him point blank,” said Poe once she had finished her story.

“But that’s so awkward,” groaned Rey as she got up to look for something to eat. She pried open the fridge and sighed loudly. Besides a sad moldy pear, the fridge was completely empty.

“Damnit. I’m starving. What did you guys eat?”

“We went out for pizza. Sorry, we should have brought you some,” said Poe.

“It’s fine. I wanted Lebanese anyway.” She began looking for the shoes she had kicked off last night. 

“Are you running away?” teased Finn.

“No,” said Rey a bit too defensively. “See? I’m texting him.” She waved her phone at them to display the simple ‘hey’ she had just sent to Ben.

That was when she noticed the little red 2% battery alert. Rey’s stomach growled as she roughly jammed her phone charger into the outlet and then hurried out the door.

*

It was overcast and misty outside and Rey was thankful for the heavy sweats she was wearing. She first swung by Boba Fett for a large bubble tea to tie her over. When she finally opened the door to Al-Jeddi she was grateful for the burst of warmth that wrapped around her.

Rey placed her order and then sat down on the small wooden bench next to the counter and leaned her head back against the wall. With her eyes closed, she meditated on the tantalizing smells that permeated the restaurant.

“Hey,” murmured a disembodied voice. She opened her eyes expecting to see the friendly proprietor but instead she found Ben standing in front of her.

“Hey!” She said a bit too loudly; she couldn’t believe the coincidence.

“Still waiting for your food?”

“Mm-hmm.” Ben sat down next to her on the bench. 

“You’re not going to order?” she asked.

“Uh no.”

“Oh.” She didn’t know what else to say so she chewed on her bubble tea straw.

After a long awkward silence Ben finally spoke up. “Rey, do you have your phone with you?”

“The battery was dead so I left it in the apartment.”

“With Finn?”

“Yeah… why?”

“So you didn’t text me that you wanted to meet up here and talk about ‘us’?” Ben asked as he ran a hand over his face.

“No,” Rey said softly. “I’m sorry Ben. I’m sure they were just trying to -”

“They?” A pained expression darkened his handsome features.

“Finn and Poe.” 

“You told both Finn and Poe about last night?” Ben’s voice was unsteady.

“Not everything…”

“I should go.” Before he could even stand up a thunderclap rattled the windowpanes. The soft drizzle outside suddenly became a downpour.

“Did you walk?” he asked.

“I don’t mind the rain.”

He looked her over with tired eyes. “Would you like a ride home, Rey?”

“Yes,” she whispered. 

They sat side by side as the rain drowned out the restaurant’s Middle Eastern pop playlist until her order was finally ready. She quickly paid and then grabbed the large bag brimming with dolma, shish tawook, and baba ghanoush. Ben had already gone out to pull his car up to the door. She gave him an apologetic look after she climbed in and noticed that his hair was plastered down and the shoulders of his jacket were soaked. 

The heavy sound of the storm filled the space between them on the short drive back to her place. A million different things to say ran through Rey’s mind but she couldn’t settle on just one. Finally, as Ben shifted into park, she summoned her courage.

“What’s happening with us?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you at least know why you pushed me out the door last night?”

Ben sighed. “I like you, Rey. I like you a lot but you’re so young and-”

“You don’t think I’m old enough to know what I want?” 

“I didn’t say that.”

“It’s what you’re implying,” she said a bit harsher than she had intended.

“Ok, that’s fair. I do think you know what you want I just- I’m not sure that you should want me.” Rey waited patiently, giving him room to continue. “When you look at me like I’m worth something it just reminds me that I’m not good enough. You’re so talented, Rey, and you’re going to have a big amazing life and I don’t want to get in the way.” A surprisingly charming chuckle burst out of Ben. He turned to face her as he continued, “And now you know that I’ve thought that far ahead which makes me sound like an obsessed weirdo.”

“It doesn’t.” Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might explode. “Listen, Ben, I’m only going to say this once. I want you. I’ve been all tripped up over you for the past month. I won’t try to convince you we’re worth a shot because you know we are. It’s your move, Solo.” Rey got out of the car and ducked her head against the rain that was thankfully letting up a bit as she rushed across the empty parking lot towards the front door of her apartment building.

She was a few steps from the entryway when Ben’s hand gripped her arm and roughly spun her around causing her to drop her take-out. His lips were on hers now and she opened her mouth as his tongue pressed inside. His fingers found the column of her neck and his thumb traced small circles just below her ear as he walked her backwards until his hips were pinning her against the brick of the building.

They stood like that, lips locked and them both getting soaked by the rain, for what seemed like a perfect eternity before Ben nipped her bottom lip and pulled away. Rey let his lust-filled gaze wash over her. She flashed her most brilliant smile and coyly asked, “Are you going to fuck me completely now?” 

Ben groaned hungrily and turned her around so she was facing the wall. He tugged down her pants and underwear and then his fingers found her clit making her coo happily at his touch. After a few minutes her legs were quivering from his teasing and the chill of the damp air. His teeth grazed gently across her earlobe, “Ready?” 

She nodded and titled her ass up in an attempt to accommodate his height. Ben’s warmth abruptly disappeared and she fought the temptation to turn around to make sure he was still there. Then she heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper being opened and she let out the breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding.

Ben teased the head of his cock against her sopping wet opening and she tried to slide back onto him even though he was pinning her against the wall again, maintaining control. When he finally pressed inside her he filled her completely and began to rock into her with an unrepentant fervor. She braced her forearms against the brick as the thrill of him fucking her outside sent shivers down her spine. The parking lot was abandoned but anyone driving down the side road would be able to see Ben’s large frame moving against hers in an undeniably primal rhythm.

With his head angled into the crook of her neck, Ben nipped and sucked at her skin. She’d probably have a mark there tomorrow but she didn’t care. He sped up the circles he was drawing over her clit causing Rey’s hips to pitch forward wildly against his touch. She vaguely registered her own voice begging Ben not to stop before her back arched and her body spasmed as sweet thrills spun through her belly. Her legs threatened to fold under her as Ben continued to pump into her core, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist to hold her up. With a few more thrusts he grunted her name and she felt his cock pulsing within.

After he had caught his breath, Ben tossed the condom into the trashcan next to the apartment’s entrance and did up his fly. Bending over, he left a few tender kisses on her ass before pulling up her underwear and pants. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle but they were both already thoroughly soaked. Rey shivered as he kissed her and held her against his chest. 

“You better get inside before you catch a cold, Rey.”

“Do you want to come up?”

Ben rubbed the back of his neck and stared off into the distance. He was stalling and Rey began to worry that he would push her away like he did whenever she got close to him. Finally, he replied, “Are you going to share any of that food with me or do I have to watch you stuff your face while I starve again?”

She playfully swatted his chest. “I think I can manage to throw you a few crumbs.”

Once upstairs, Rey yanked Ben past Finn and Poe who were still comfortably planted in front of the TV. A few eyebrows were raised but nobody dared comment. Ben and Rey ducked into the privacy of her room where she stripped off her wet clothes and stood completely naked before him. Despite the intensity of the public sex they had just had he blushed while she slowly began peeling off his wet shirt. 

Rey, standing on her tiptoes, placed a kiss on his full lips as his pants pooled to the floor and she ran her fingers over the goosebumps that covered his arms. He lifted her up with a large hand under her ass causing Rey to instinctively wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Holding her firmly, Ben carried her over to the bed, laid her down, and then covered her with his own body. A low moan reverberated in his throat as his cock brushed against her thigh and his chest grazed across the stiff peaks of her nipples.

“Ben?” she whispered as she looked up at him and licked her kiss-swollen lips. Ben’s palms pressed against her own and their fingers easily intertwined.

“Yes, Rey?” His eyes were soft and his mouth hovered just above hers. He traced the curve of her jaw with his thumb looking for all the world like he was drunk on the mere sight of her. 

“I’m fucking starving.”

A deep rumbling laugh erupted from Ben. “Alright, kid. Let’s get some food in that belly of yours!”

*

Rey’s bed creaked loudly as she bounced up and down on Ben’s cock. It had been almost a week since they had first kissed and he hadn’t been able to stop kissing her every chance he got. Not to mention all the other things he couldn’t stop doing to her. Finn had gone away with Poe for the weekend and Rey was enjoying the freedom to be as loud as she wanted while she and Ben had sex for the second time that evening.

Two distinct chimes pinged simultaneously. They each frantically reached for their phones on the nightstand while remaining inside and around each other. Absentmindedly, Rey rocked her hips back and forth as she thumbed her phone to open her email.

“Fuck yes!” Ben bellowed tossing his phone down and hungrily pulling her towards him. Rey was still staring at her small screen in disbelief as she folded against his chest.

“We won? We actually won!” She said before crushing his lips with hers. 

“You. Are. A. Genius. Rey.” Ben said punctuating his words with kisses along her mouth and then her neck.

“We did it together, Ben.” 

“So, what you’re saying is we’re better off together?” He rocked his hips slowly up into her just the way she liked it.

“Yes,” she hissed.

“Is that a yes for better together or a yes for me fucking you?”

“Both, Ben. Bloody hell, don’t stop.” Rey placed her hands on his chest so she could match his still languid pace.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” His left hand snaked around her waist and down her backside. He slowly edged the tip of his middle finger inside her asshole. The desperate noises she was making surrounded them. He grabbed the little flat vibrator that had been lying dormant on the bed next to his hip and placed it on his pubic bone. With his thumb, he switched on the toy and she began to grind down onto it. The walls of Rey’s room evaporated and all that was left were the glorious sensations of pleasure pulsating throughout her body and the presence of Ben beneath her.

She was floating off in outer space as Ben deftly flipped them so she was now lying on her back. Rey smiled dreamily as he continued to pump into her. His face was contorted slightly in a look of pure concentration.

“You’re making a habit of that, Solo.”

“Of what?”

“Thinking too much while you’re inside me.” Rey tipped his face up to meet her gaze. “I want you.”

“I know.”

“Then believe it.” Rey leaned in and kissed him, rolling her tongue against his. Ben’s pace began to quicken and Rey broke away so she could watch his cock plunging in and out of her. 

Without any warning Rey shoved hard against Ben’s chest causing him to pull out of her completely and rock up onto his knees. 

“Fuck! Did I hurt you?” Ben’s eyes had gone wide with concern.

“No,” she said as she repositioned herself onto all fours facing him and tugged off the condom. His cock bounced in front of her face. “I just really wanted a snack.” 

“Aw fuck, baby,” he groaned as she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock and then slowly kissed the tip over and over, sucking a little bit more of his shaft into her mouth each time. It only took a few bobs of her head before he was fisting his own hair and his come gushed against the back of her throat.

Ben collapsed down on the bed and Rey tucked herself in against his side. Licking a few rogue drops of come off her lips, she smiled and said, “I think this it for me, Ben. I think I’m finally sated.”

His lips brushed against her hairline as he inhaled deeply.

“There’s always breakfast, Rey,” said Ben. And with that promise they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new here. Feedback would be very much appreciated.


End file.
